


Trying to sleep here

by AWRA



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cockblocking, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, asexual!sam, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWRA/pseuds/AWRA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes home late and Bucky wants to welcome him in a sexual way. Sam just wants to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to sleep here

**Author's Note:**

> I've been awake for maybe an hour and my brain made me do this. Whatever. A while ago I'd seen this post on tumblr that said "imagine one of your OT3 being asexual but in a romantic relationship with the others" or something like that and someone reblogged saying that they could only think about the two sexual ones going at it and the asexual one being pissed because he's trying to sleep. And so I did this. Sam can be read both as asexual Sam and as tired of your shit Sam, since I didn't really delve much in the asexuality theme.

Steve entered the bedroom as quietly as possible. In the dark he could barely make out the shape of the bed, on which two lumps signaled the presence of his boyfriends. He undressed quickly, trying to not wake them. The Avengers had organized this night out for some reason Steve didn't quite understand but Tony evidently thought was important. Both Bucky and Sam had gone with him, but the former wasn't completely comfortable around crowds and so he had left earlier. Sam had gone with him, and both of them had told Steve to just stay and have fun with the rest of the team.

The alarm said it was almost 2 am. Steve climbed on the bed in his boxers, pressing his chest to Bucky's back. The brunette stirred.

"Steve?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Go back to sleep," Steve said. Bucky sighed and turned so that he was facing Steve.

"Had fun?" he asked.

"Yeah. Clint had a drinking match with Thor, I think he won't wake up for a couple days." Bucky chuckled.

"Idiot. And you? Did you out drink anyone?"

"You know I don't like those games." Steve sighed as Bucky started peppering kisses along his collarbone.

"So you say." Bucky bit gently at the juncture between Steve's shoulder and neck, making him gasp. The sound turned into a moan when Bucky licked at the spot he had bitten. The brunette rocked his hips forward, so his cock pressed briefly against Steve's thigh. Steve ran a hand through Bucky's hair, feeling his own cock start to respond.

He pushed Bucky on his back and kissed him. Bucky kissed back with a moan, tangling his hand in Steve's hair. Steve felt a movement besides him, and broke the kiss abruptly.

"Sam's sleeping," he said.

"We'll be quiet," Bucky assured. Steve didn't quite believe him but the brunette kissed him and pushed his tongue inside Steve's mouth, silencing any kind of response.

Steve moaned into the kiss when he felt Bucky's metal hand run down his back to grip his ass. He could feel Bucky grin against his lips. He thrust his hips against Bucky's, earning a gasp in return. He repeated the move and soon they were rubbing against each other, possibly going to come in their pants but they didn't care much. Bucky moaned as Steve pinched one of his nipples, back arching from the bed. Steve chuckled and leaned down to nibble at Bucky's earlobe.

A pillow hit the back of Steve's head.

"Honestly, can't you two keep your hands off each other sometimes, you two animals?" Sam asked. Bucky laughed and Sam kicked him.

"Sorry, did we wake you?" Bucky teased. Sam made a strange sound and said something against the pillow that sounded like 'sleep'. "Well sorry love, give us ten minutes and then we'll all go back to our beauty sleep"

"Ten minutes my ass," Sam grunted "I wanna sleep now and if you two can't resist then go have sex on the couch." Steve and Bucky laughed.

"Sam, you're truly a delight when you wake up," Bucky said. Steve lied back down on the bed and pressed a kiss to Sam's head.

"Fine, we're going to sleep, sorry for the noise," he said. Bucky made an annoyed sound, but Steve just dragged him closer and he stopped protesting in favor of burying his face in Steve's chest.

"But tomorrows morning we're having wake up sex and if you have a problem with it then you are the one who moves to the couch," Bucky murmured before falling asleep, earning himself a slap on his arm from Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://a-weird-rusted-android.tumblr.com)


End file.
